RED MOON OF JUNE
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Di malam berbulan merah itu, dia bersumpah akan kembali padanya apa pun yang terjadi. Dan di malam berbulan merah lainnya, dia kembali untuk menepati janjinya. Tapi kenapa dia malah terbaring di rumah sakit dengan keadaan sekarat? Death fic pertama. R&R!


_Bulan merah ini menjadi saksi sumpahmu_

_Kau harus kembali padaku_

_Karena aku akan terus menunggu_

_Sambil menatap bulan merah_

_Yang kuanggap pengingat akan dirimu

* * *

_

***^* Rokugatsu no Akai Tsuki *^***

**Disclaimer:** ES21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata. Red Moon yang jadi sumber ide itu lagunya Kalafina. :D

**Warning:** Sho-ai, OOCness (maybe), death fic pertama saya.

**Me:** Oke, ini jadi lagi, suatu fic yang rada angsty dengan pairing Akaba X Kakei. Kemungkinan nanti saya akan buat fic dengan judul lagu-lagu dari album Red Moon milik Kalafina sebagai judul. Pairingnya entah… Belum ditentukan. Harap ditunggu ya!

**Dipersembahkan kepada:**

- Oto, alias Gekkou Kitsu yang sudah membuatkan fic Shizaya rikuesan saya. Makasih ya To! :D

-DM, atau panggil aja Yumenaka, teman sekelas saya yang entah kenapa jadi suka pairing AkaKei. Baca loh ya!

Dan kepada semua yang berkenan membaca fic ini, khususnya pada yang menyempatkan diri me-review.

Terima kasih. *bows*

***^* Red Moon of June *^***

'_Bulan merah lagi…_' desahnya pelan. Dia sedang berada di beranda kamarnya dan membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menerpanya. Dia menatap ke langit dengan pandangan sendu. Bulan merah seakan sudah menjadi simbol kesedihan baginya. Dia sendiri tak terlalu ingat sejak kapan benda langit indah itu berarti kesedihan baginya. Dia hanya mengingat kalau saat itu adalah suatu malam di bulan Juni, dimana bulan kemerahan yang sama bersinar. Waktu pastinya entah kapan, dia sudah tidak ingin mengingat saat itu lagi.

'_Apa kau akan kembali? Hei… aku merindukanmu…'_ pikirnya sambil menatap tajam bulan merah itu. Dia teringat akan mata_nya. _Mata orang yang telah meninggalkannya. Matanya berwarna sama dengan warna bulan itu, warna merah yang seperti darah. Dia mendesah lagi. Pandangan matanya beralih ke pesawat televisi yang menyala di sudut lain ruangan itu. Dia meraih _remote control_ di dekatnya dan mengganti-ganti chanel. Melihat tidak ada yang menarik, dia mematikan televisi itu.

'_Hayato… cepatlah kembali…'_ pintanya dalam hati sambil kembali menatap bulan purnama merah itu. _'Aku benci menunggu lagi. Kau sudah janji padaku kan?'_

_Flashback_

"_Akaba, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu. Akaba, pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya tidak menjawab. Dia memandang ke arah langit malam dan melihat bulan berwarna merah darah seperti matanya. Dia tersenyum sedih._

"_Kakei, ingatlah bulan merah di malam bulan Juni ini sebagai pengganti diriku. Aku akan berusaha kembali secepat mungkin. Bisakah kau menunggu?" dia bertanya tanpa memandang mata biru Kakei yang terlihat kesal sekaligus sedih._

"_Tidak bisa," kata-kata Kakei membuat Akaba menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kakei menghela napasnya pelan, "tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, walau pun sang rembulan sekali pun. Kau harus cepat pulang. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak pulang." Wajah Kakei memerah malu saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._

_Akaba tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda yang biasanya cool itu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, aku sering sekali menatap langit saat aku tidak bersamamu. Kau tahu alasannya?" Akaba melihat Kakei menggeleng lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "karena langit mengingatkanku padamu."_

_Wajah Kakei bertambah merah, hampir menyamai warna bulan di langit malam itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata merah Akaba. Keheningan menelan mereka selama beberapa saat sampai Kakei memecahnya._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menganggap bulan merah ini sebagai saksi janjimu padaku," ucapnya pelan. Akaba tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"_

"_Kau seperti seorang gadis yang menunggu pacarnya untuk menjemputnya dan menikahinya," jawab Akaba sembari tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi wajah Kakei bersemu merah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Akaba maju selangkah mendekati pemuda satunya._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Shun," dengan kalimat itu Akaba memberi pemuda di depannya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Kakei hanya terdiam. Kalau saja dia seorang gadis dia bisa menangis di depan pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa rasa malu. Tapi sayangnya, dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi. Ditahannya air mata yang terancam mengalir itu dengan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Akaba menyentuh pipinya lembut, lalu berjalan pergi. Kakei membuka matanya perlahan, melihat punggung Akaba yang semakin menjauh._

"_H-Hayato, jangan lupakan aku," ucapnya pelan namun cukup nyaring untuk didengar Akaba. Akaba berhenti dalam langkahnya lalu meneruskannya lagi dengan sebuah senyum sendu. Kakei menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadanya._

"_Aku pasti pulang, apa pun yang terjadi…" sumpah Akaba sambil menatap bulan merah di langit Juni itu. "Apa pun yang terjadi…" ulangnya dalam bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Angin malam berhembus tiba-tiba, seakan mengiringi kepergian pemuda itu._

_End of Flashback_

Kakei berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa dia merasa hal buruk akan segera terjadi, namun dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding dan menutup matanya rapat. Dia membayangkan dulu sebelum _dia_ pergi, _dia_ akan memeluknya dengan hangat. Dia merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk lagi. Dia mendesah pelan, memanggil nama_nya_ dengan penuh perasaan. Seakan jika ia melakukan hal itu, sang pemilik nama akan segera menemuinya. Tapi dia tahu, dia hanya bisa berkhayal. Dan hal itu membuat rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi.

TOK TOK TOK!

Terdengar pintu apartemennya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan enggan Kakei berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Di depan pintunya, seorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri dengan mata merah dan bengkak. Kakei terhenyak kaget. Firasatnya benar. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dia menyingkirkan pikirannya untuk sementara dan mengajak wanita setengah baya itu masuk ke apartemennya. Wanita itu terisak begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan hangat itu. Dia memeluk Kakei erat dan menangis.

"Bibi, ada apa? Tenanglah, ceritakan padaku," Kakei berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. Wanita itu terisak lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Kakei membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa lalu mengambil segelas air dan diberikannya pada wanita yang menangis itu.

"S-Shun… Bibi… Ha-Hayato… dia…" wanita itu kembali menangis, tidak kuat untuk menceritakan hal yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Kakei memeluk wanita itu untuk menenangkannya. Namun pikirannya sendiri berkecamuk. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hayato? Kenapa ibunya sampai menangis seperti ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya, namun dia tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu. Dia menolak untuk menerimanya sampai ia mendengar sendiri dari ibu Akaba.

"Bibi, tolong ceritakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi pada Hayato?" tanya Kakei tidak sabar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wanita tadi mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi Kakei kata-kata tanpa suara dengan gerakan bibirnya. Mata Kakei terbelalak saat menyadari arti kata tersebut. Dia spontan berdiri dari sofa. "Bibi, aku mau ke sana!" ucapnya panik. Wanita setengah baya itu mengangguk dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Kakei membantu wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar apartemennya. Dia mencegat sebuah taksi dan menyebutkan tujuannya, "Rumah Sakit Tokyo!"

'_Hayato, jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau sudah janji akan pulang, jadi jangan pergi lagi!'_ pikir Kakei di dalam taksi itu. Perjalanan yang hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit itu terasa begitu lama baginya. Setelah sampai dia langsung melesat menuju ruang rawat Akaba, tentu saja setelah membayar taksi itu dan membantu ibu Akaba keluar dari taksi. Wanita itu menatap punggung Kakei yang sedang berlari menuju resepsionis dari luar pintu masuk rumah sakit. Dia sebenarnya ingin mendampingi pemuda berambut biru tadi untuk bertemu dengan putranya, tapi ia tahu, mereka pasti hanya ingin berdua untuk sementara waktu, jadi dia menahan keinginannya dan duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu.

Kakei membuka pintu ruangan itu pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu pasien yang sedang beristirahat di dalamnya. Dia tersentak kaget melihat sosok yang dirindukannya terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan kepala dan tangan kanan dibalut perban. Selang-selang yang menyambung kehidupannya menancap di tubuhnya yang pucat. Air matanya lagi-lagi mengancam untuk menetes. Dia melangkah tanpa suara mendekati pasien itu. Setelah dia berada di sampingnya, tangannya menjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Akaba. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Kakei berlutut di samping ranjang itu, mengelus lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"Padahal kita sudah bisa bertemu lagi, tapi kenapa kau malah terbaring di rumah sakit begini? Bangun… kau tidak cocok memakai selang pembantu pernapasan begini. Kau lebih pantas berada di lapangan Amefuto. Bangunlah, Hayato…" bisiknya pada telinga Akaba. Akaba tidak bergeming. Kakei menegakkan dirinya dan melihat ke arah detektor detak jantung. Detak jantung Akaba lemah dan tidak teratur. Kakei membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya dan jatuh ke pipi Akaba yang berada di bawahnya.

PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP

Suara detektor detak jantung bergema di ruangan yang sepi itu. Kakei terduduk lemas di lantai. Padahal dia sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya ini, tapi kenapa pertemuan mereka jadi begini? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah membuat Akaba menjadi seperti ini?

PIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Kakei tersentak dari pikirannya. Dia melihat detektor detak jantung Akaba, menyadari kalau sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dia bergegas keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Dokter! Hayato, detak jantungnya!" serunya dalam panik. Dokter yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dikatakannya meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan tidak jelas itu bergegas berlari menuju ruang rawat Akaba. Dia langsung memeriksa pernapasannya dan mencoba memicu detak jantungnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada perubahan.

"Maaf…" ucap dokter itu pelan. Dunia Kakei serasa hancur mendengar satu kata dari dokter itu. Dia terjatuh dengan lemas ke lantai. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang ingin meledak. Sang dokter mengucapkan kata itu sekali lagi lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Kakei berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat Akaba terbaring.

"-apa? Kenapa harus begini… Hayato, kau tidak boleh mati… bangun. Kau sudah janji padaku. Bangun Hayato!" Kakei berteriak dan mengguncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Namun hal itu sia-sia. "Hayato… bangunlah…" bisiknya pelan. Matanya yang berair memandang tubuh dingin yang terbaring itu. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Hati Kakei serasa teriris melihat senyum damai itu. "AAAH!"

"Shun!" terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggilnya. Kakei memutar kepalanya menghadap wanita itu. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata yang tidak mengalir menggenang di mata birunya. Wanita itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Maaf Shun… maafkan kami. Kami… kami telah memisahkanmu dengan Hayato… dan sekarang… maaf… maaf…" kata maaf terucap berulang kali dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Kakei tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya menatap sosok yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Dia bangkit sedikit, dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya yang mulai dingin.

"Selamat tinggal, bulan merahku…" bisiknya pelan. Dia lalu menenangkan wanita yang sedang menangis itu. "Bibi… maafkan aku… aku, mau menenangkan diri dulu. Permisi…" dengan itu dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

'_Kenapa jadi begini? Seharusnya dia tetap hidup! Kenapa jadi begini?'_ pikiran Kakei penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat sejenisnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya erat dengan sebelah tangan, menekannya dengan kuat, seakan jika ia melakukan hal itu pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya akan berhenti. Tapi tidak. Pikirannya tetap dipenuhi pertanyaan, permohonan maaf, dan penyesalan. Ingatan akan malam _itu_ berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuatnya merasa kepala hampir pecah.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat, ingin sesegera mungkin keluar dari gedung berbau obat-obatan itu. Setelah keluar dari gedung putih itu, dia duduk di sebuah kursi di luar gedung itu. Dia memandang langit, tidak, tepatnya memandang bulan merah yang masih bersinar terang, tidak peduli akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang kosong ke kegelapan malam. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku lagi?" bisiknya pelan pada kegelapan malam. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya tertutup bayangan rambutnya sendiri. Angin berhembus pelan, menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya, menunjukkan mata birunya yang basah karena air mata yang tidak mengalir. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan untuk mengingat dinginnya malam berbulan merah itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya aku yang pergi, Hayato? Akankah kau menangis? Akankah kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Kalau tidak dua-duanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisiknya lagi.

"_Fuu… Aku akan tetap tegar menjalani hidup tanpa melupakanmu,"_ terdengar suara Akaba menjawab. Kakei spontan berdiri dan mencari sosok berambut merah itu, tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya sendiri di luar gedung itu. Dia kembali duduk dengan lemas.

"Hanya khayalanku… tapi, walau pun itu hanya khayalanku, sepertinya kau memang akan melakukannya. Begitu kan, Hayato? _Ore no akai tsuki…_"

"_Fuu… tentu saja, ore no aoi sora,"_ kembali terdengar jawaban.

"Hahaha. Sepertinya mentalku terganggu karena kematianmu, Hayato. Kau harus tanggung jawab," candanya sambil tersenyum. Dan dia kembali mendengar tawa Akaba dalam pikirannya. _'Mentalku benar-benar terganggu nih…'

* * *

_

"Bibi, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengannya? Sebentar saja…" pinta Kakei pada ibu Akaba. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan sedikit sempoyongan lalu menutup pintunya, meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru itu berdua dengan jasad anaknya.

Kakei memandang wajah damai Akaba dengan senyum. Dia mengelus pipinya yang sekarang sudah dingin, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir dingin itu lagi. Beberapa detik dia berdiam dalam posisi itu, lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hayato, aku tidak akan menangis, atau menyalahkan diriku karena tidak melarangmu pergi waktu itu. Tapi aku akan mengikuti kata-kata yang kudengar tadi. Aku akan tetap menjalani hidupku tanpa melupakanmu. Semoga kau bisa tenang di alam sana," katanya pada pemuda yang kini tak bernyawa itu dengan lembut.

"_Terima kasih, Shun,"_ terdengar suara Akaba lagi. Kakei menarik napas lalu tertawa pelan. Dia harus memeriksakan diri ada psikiater setelah pemakaman Akaba nanti.

"Matta na, ore no akai tsuki," kata Kakei dengan senyum lebar.

"_Fuu… matta, ore no aoi sora,"_ balas suara Akaba dalam pikirannya. Kakei lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum. Dia melihat di luar ayah Akaba sudah datang dari kantornya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan walau pun tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Dia memeluk istrinya yang masih terisak.

"Shun… maaf ya… padahal kalian baru saja bertemu setelah 4 tahun berpisah…" ucap pria itu pelan. Kakei tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," ucapnya pada pria itu. Kakei lalu meminta diri dan pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Pasangan suami istri itu menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

"Semoga dia tidak melupakan anak kita…" bisik ibu Akaba pada suaminya. Suaminya tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin dia melupakan Hayato. Buktinya dia langsung ke sini begitu mendengar Hayato di rawat di rumah sakit kan? Padahal mereka sudah terpisah begitu lama, tapi hubungan mereka tetap kuat. Andaikan Hayato masih hidup, aku pasti akan membiarkannya hidup bersama Shun…"

"Semoga Shun memaafkan kita yang sudah memisahkannya dengan Hayato…" bisik wanita itu lagi. Suaminya mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Semoga saja…" balas pria itu.

End

Omake:

Kakei's POV

Sudah dua tahun tepat sejak malam itu, malam berbulan merah saat aku kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Malam ini pun bulan bersinar merah, seperti mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah pemakaman. Seikat bunga kubawa bersamaku. Tak lupa pula kubawa setangkai mawar merah yang berwarna sama seperti mata dan rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian, aku berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan yang terukir namanya, 'Akaba Hayato'.

Dadaku terasa ditusuk setiap kali aku melihat namamu yang terukir di nisan batu ini. Perlahan aku meletakkan bunga itu di atas nisanmu. Aku menarik napas perlahan dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Hayato, sudah dua tahun tepat sejak malam itu. Dan tahun ini pun sang rembulan bersinar kemerahan. Apa kau ingat malam itu? Malam berbulan merah di bulan Juni, saat kau meninggalkanku… seringkali aku berpikir, seandainya malam itu aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi pasti saat ini kau masih ada di sampingku. Oh, ada sesuatu yang lupa kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau ceritakan soal hubungan kita pada orang tuamu? Aku malu, kau tahu, saat mereka bilang kalau mereka tahu semua tentang hubungan kita. Dasar kau ini.

Hayato… apa kau tenang di alam sana? Aku ingin segera menyusulmu, dan bertemu kembali denganmu. Tapi sepertinya ajalku belum tiba ya? Hayato, apa kau masih menungguku di sana? Kuharap kau menungguku, karena aku pun masih berharap bertemu denganmu lagi. Ah, sudah semalam ini. Aku akan kembali besok malam. Sampai jumpa," kuakhiri kata-kataku dengan sebuah senyum. Kukecup pelan nisanmu yang dingin.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman yang sunyi itu. Hembusan angin semilir mengiringi kepergianku. Sekilas terdengar suaramu berbisik, _'Shun…'_, membuatku berbalik seketika. Tapi aku tidak melihat sosokmu dimana pun. Aku menghela napas.

"Hayato… jangan membuatku kaget. Lain kali jangan bicara padaku di pemakaman pada malam hari…" bisikku pada kegelapan malam. Suara tawamu terdengar pelan. Lalu kau membisikkan kata maaf padaku. Aku tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

OWaRi Da!

**Me:** Yaha! Jadi juga fic nya! Minta review yah! XD


End file.
